Dark Side of Me
by RavensDescendant
Summary: Heard "Dark Side of Me" by Coheed and Cambria for the first time and this popped into my head. My first song-fic (that has been published). Revan's POV after leaving for the Outer Rim. Non-Cannon. My take on what could happen. Horrible Summary. R&R! (Teen for language)


**Dark Side of Me**

**Song: "Dark Side of Me" ~ Coheed and Cambria**

**A/N: Song lyrics had to be removed because they were in violation of the terms of use/guidelines. YouTube the song. A) It's great. B) I wrote this alongside the song and it probably makes no sense without the lyrics as references..**

* * *

A man of great conflict and confusion, battered and distraught lay limp on the floor of a prison cell. The cell was located in a space station that floated somewhere unknown to the captive. Upon eavesdropping in those precious moments when he was semi-conscious, the grey-eyed man heard the word "Maelstrom" tossed around. He assumed that this "Maelstrom" was a reference to a nebula in the depths of the outer rim, where he had set course to investigate visions that haunted his dreams. These visions had kept the man awake in the early hours of the morning, sweating profusely, shivering in a cold fit, and numb from all the death and destruction he mentally witnessed over and over again. What he would trade to be back in that bed, dealing with recurring visions in the company of his beautiful wife. Instead, his scared face and bruised body, burned from constant torture, pressed painfully into the cold, metal floor that was stained with his own blood. Hearing the dreaded clang of doors opening and latching once again, the man shut his eyes and concentrated solely on himself.

"Oh, Revan," A menacing voice taunted him as he faded into his own mental solitude. He would block this out; Revan would feel nothing as his body continued to be destroyed and his strength devoured by this sick bastard…

_Fuck the Emperor._

_Why did I believe that the war was where I needed to be? I should have listened to the Elders. Damn my rash behavior. The Jedi, they aren't always right, with their laws and code. But, I should've listened. Mandalorians are going to rise again and continue to destroy. That's their way. I only postponed the chaos…_

_I let the one person I ever loved become a pawn of this madness. Granted, I redeemed her. It was all my fault. I made her give into her weakness, her emotion. I should have respected her wishes and kept my distance. She never would have been tortured; She never would be living with the memories of aiding in killing the innocent with her powers. I'm no hero. I've failed in every aspect._

Pain scorched through the body of the great Jedi Master/ Ex-Sith Lord/ Grey Jedi Revan. His eyes retaliated by squinting together even harder than their previous positions.

_This, I helped create this. A government, ruled by a monster, beyond the reaches of any group or army that could ever dream of putting an end to all the wrong and all the hate. I can't image what would have happened had I stayed with the Order. Would they have brought an age of peace to the galaxy? Or would they have still fallen? Is it all my fault?_

_Bastila Shan, I am so sorry. If I would have known I was contributing to making wonderful people like yourself live in such tragic times, I would have killed myself right then and there. Now, I'm here being tortured while I'm worrying about where you are. Are you okay? I'm so sorry. I want nothing more than to give you a safe world where you can live and be free._

Revan's fist clenched as his body jolted under the electricity flowing through his muscles. The Emperor's hardy laughter enraged the quickly aging man.

_I'm done with this shit. I'm Revan for Force's sake. Lord of the Sith and Jedi Master! Fuck codes. Fuck governments. Fuck it all! Bastila, forgive me. I only want to make this world better, for you._

Revan's teeth clenched as he forced himself through the pain onto his hands and knees. Body aching and his bones contorted into a horrible frame. His once fully muscle toned body, now withering away, felt as if it were old furniture creaking under the weight of a young body. _Bastila. _The force continued to flow in the form of electricity throughout Revan's body. _Emperor!_

"Well, well. Look here boys, Revan's finally come to play. How're you feeling, my boy?" The Emperor laughed deeply as he watched his prisoner fight to get to his feet. Revan mumbled something unintelligible under his breath between screams of agony.

"I'm sorry, I didn't quite catch that?"

The sole of Revan's right foot found the metal ground as he continued pushing through what was left of the electric waves coursing through him.

"I said…" Words chopped out through gritted teeth as his left foot moved to find the ground. Revan's legs wobbled in weakness, but he reached out for aid in a place he hadn't wished to ever reach to again. This was his final hope.

"You are a coward…" Revan pushed his feet to support him as his limbs twitched. "You fight with no honor… torturing the helpless. You've made me do the one thing you wish all your opponents to do. You've made me hate you…" Revan's gaze, surrounded by circles of black, rose just enough to meet the Emperor's face. His face was stern, filled with disgust and rage. The Emperor smiled.

"But, Emporer, I fear you forget that I, too, use to fight alongside hatred." Revan reached his hand outward toward one of the four guards that surrounded him. Revan's shackles clanked the attached chains around on the metal floor.

"You will fall."

The wicked sound of crushing bones filled the ears of everyone in the chamber as the guard fell lifeless to the ground; his neck limp from being crushed by Revan's will and the force. The Emperor looked stunned, but happy at once.

"Good, my boy," he croaked as a battle ensued.

Revan called on the dark side of the force to help him end the lives of the three remaining guards without so much as laying a finger on them. His gaze never left the Emperor's face. He memorized all the features of the corrupt man: from his blood red eyes to his pale, death-resembling skin tone. Revan hated every inch of this man; he would end him. _Bastila._

The Emperor jumped out at Revan, attempting to strike him down in one blow. _Foolish fuck. _Revan had used his command of the force to rip his shackles from their bolts on the floor. He dodged the Emperor quickly, ignoring the shooting pain that began in his chest and radiated outward to every nerve ending in the human anatomy. Revan knelt down and pushed out with the force, catching the Emperor off guard and causing him to fall face first to the metal floor.

"How does the metal taste, you worthless coward?"

Revan wrapped the chains from his shackles around the Emperors throat. Unable to command the force to do his bidding against the Emperor, he knew what needed to be done. The Emperor clutched at his throat, trying to free himself of the chains. Revan crossed his arms, gripping the free side of the chains with his free hand. With all his weight and strength, Revan pulled the chains to each side. His wrist cracked under the pressure as the Emperor gurgled and struggled underneath him.

_DIE!_

Revan's wrist fell limp and the skin began to rip away from his body as he continued to fight against the Emperor's strength. He screamed out as he reached for some sort of power, some sort of energy, from anywhere…

The Emperor's life ended with a loud snap that fell upon a now silent room. A shudder shook the force, causing Revan's mind to become blurred and distorted. He breathed deeply, fighting to fill his injured body with oxygen. Revan's wrist was almost severed and covered the body of the Emperor in a pool of crimson.

The years of hell were finally over. Revan slumped to the ground as he felt his life slipping away from him. He sent one more push through the force, one final plea.

_Bastila Shan. Please forgive me. I love you. Always._

Somewhere in Republic space, the cry of a baby fills the halls of a Jedi Enclave. A middle-aged brown haired, blue-eyed woman cries as she clutches her young son to her.

"A son, to be named after his father:

Revan, my hero."

**END**

* * *

My first actual song-fic that I've published. It wasn't supposed to be so long, but I couldn't quite stop filling in pieces to the story. Post Revan leaving for the Outer Rim. Non-Canon to SWTOR and other sources. My take on what could've played out. As always R&R and thanks for reading!

{Raven's Descendant}


End file.
